1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for attracting fish through a clicking sound. The device is attached to the line of a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clicking sounds have long been used by fishermen to attract fish to their bait. Sounds have normally been made with metal weights and glass or ceramic beads threaded on their fishing line and allowed to contact each other in the process of moving the bait. These methods require that the bait be moved significantly to produce the sounds that are intended.